


The Abstergo Memos

by Artik (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Conspiracy Theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short letters written from the leaders of the Templars, explaining their roles in several majors events of the last fifty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abstergo Memos

Abstergo Memo, Jan., 1981

Mister MDC, __  
We'd like to begin by expressing our satisfaction at the termination of one of our greatest enemies, ~~JWL.~~ You have done well, sir. Unfortunately, we cannot keep you out of prison. You have used up your usefulness and the whole world mourns for the death of its most beloved rockstar-turned-politcal-advocate. You're lucky to not be given the injection, sir. His being an OBE, no doubt Her Majesty's secret service will be pressed to investigate this matter. Perhaps we can threaten the Princess of Wales' life if they reveal anything... delicate.  
  
We'll try and get you into a mental facility.  
  
Just _imagine_ the good you've done.  
-Abstergo Industries' Executive Staff  
  
 _Abstergo Memo, Oct., 2001_

Doctor Vidic,

We've shown the jihadists the price of trying to reveal our true purpose. This is, perhaps, the largest public operation he have ever attempted. _That we have ever succeeded in._ The president reacted just as predicted. War has been declared, as we are all aware. The new front on terrorism has distracted most of the superpowers, and we now have an entire region of the world to blame if any of our research should turn disastrous. Continue your... borrowing of Middle Easterners until you find someone with the genetic bloodline that you're looking for. Anything you do can and will be blamed on Al Qaeda and the Taliban.  
  
On the other hand, France remains undecided on whether or not to come to the president's cry for help. We have a plan, Warren. We'll use our fast food division to rename a certain product to shame that nation. Keep an eye on the news, Vidic.  
  
-Abstergo Industries' Executive Staff


End file.
